


and the world has somehow shifted

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zhul okay?”</p><p>	“Eh, fine. He'll be better when Winchester is back.”</p><p>	“<i>If</i> Winchester comes back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the world has somehow shifted

“Zhul okay?”

“Eh, fine. He'll be better when Winchester is back.”

“ _If_ Winchester comes back. He talks a big game about wishing he could do something other than hunting but most of the time, I'm pretty sure he's full of shit.”

“And I'm pretty sure that no matter what you've promised your brother, _you're_ full of shit when you tell him that you're fine with his boyfriend as long as he's happy.”

“I am, Danny. I really am. I just wanted more for him y'know? He needs to go out. See the world. Do something for himself for a change.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

“What do you mean?”

“Babe, you had a panic attack when he moved out of the basement. And now you want him to go off to parts unknown, probably on the mainland?”

“Zhuly's a grown man. He needs to get out of his house. Do something, anything. He's never been anywhere, done anything.”

“Maybe he could go to LA, see Mary. Make his mind up from there. You think it'll be hard to convince him?” 

“It was kind of both of our idea. We were a little wasted at the time but he'll go for it.”

“I'm really proud of you. Now let's get your brother out of pineapple hell.”


End file.
